tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Your Favourite Story Collection
Your Favourite Story Collection is a UK VHS release. Each episode was introduced by a different child who told the viewer about their favourite episode. The VHS featured six first series episodes and three second series episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, one fourth series episode narrated by Michael Angelis, and one song. Description Chuff Chuff, Peep Peep! All Aboard for the 10 all-time favourite Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends stories. Special friends of Thomas of all ages and from all around the country were asked to select their very own favourite adventures. This video features the ten most popular stories, specially introduced by the children themselves. Join Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Duck, Henry, Peter Sam, Terence, Edward, Donald and Douglas and of course The Fat Controller in these stories you will enjoy watching again and again. The Fat Controller's Letter My Dear Friends, News has reached me here on the Island of Sodor that some of Thomas' many friends have chosen their favourite adventures from the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends film stories and included them on one special video cassette. After speaking to our colleagues on the mainland I was pleased to confirm that this was indeed the case. Christopher introduces the tale of Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, Hannah chooses Down the Mine and Jonathan's favourite is The Sad Story of Henry. Later, young Jake describes how Terence "tugged and slipped and slipped and tugged" to pull Thomas from the snow during a particularly cold winter and Mark remembers vividly an unfortunate encounter between my treasured top hat and a very hungry goat - an event I really would prefer to forget! And Declan, Abby, Julian, Billy and James all have a favourite too. I understand too that the cassette concludes with a splendid finale - a video song! All my engines enjoy a rousing tune, especially when they are working hard, and I am sure you will share their pleasure singing along. In fact, I can hear Thomas and Percy practising now. On that note, I must depart for the shed and ask those two naughty engines to make less noise. Everyone has a busy day ahead of them tomorrow and I cannot allow my engines to have a sleepless night! Thomas joins me in sending his warmest wishes to all his friends. Sir Topham Hatt - The Fat Controller Episodes # The Sad Story of Henry - Henry is very proud of his shiny coat of paint but one day he discovers that pride comes before a fall! # Edward, Gordon and Henry - Disaster strikes Gordon so Edward tries to help. In the end Henry comes to the rescue. # Thomas Goes Fishing - Thomas has always wanted to go fishing. One day he gets his chance but it doesn't turn out quite the way he expected. # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - Thomas is always cheeky to Terence the Tractor about his caterpillar wheels. But the day comes when Thomas is very glad to have Terence around. # Percy Runs Away - Henry, James and Gordon decide to go back to work, but Percy is careless on the main line and gets a nasty shock. # Down the Mine - Thomas tries some mischief and gets in a hole. Gordon has to help him out. Both engines are in disgrace so they decide to form an alliance and never be cheeky to each other again. # A Close Shave - Duck has a chase with runaway trucks and pays a surprise visit to the barber's shop! # Thomas Comes to Breakfast - Thomas is being conceited but when he shows off to Percy and Toby one morning, he finds himself an unwelcome guest in the Stationmaster's house. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Fat Controller is planning a big celebration, but Thomas goes missing on an important mission. The engines come to his rescue and there is a splendid party after all. # Special Funnel - A strong wintery wind makes Peter Sam's funnel wobble. An icicle in the tunnel brings disaster, but Peter Sam is given a very special new funnel. Song * A Really Useful Engine Trivia * This was the first VHS to be released by VCI. * This was the first UK VHS to include a song. * An image from Paint Pots and Queens is featured on the front cover. * The picture of Thomas seen in the runners-up opening sequence is taken from Saved from Scrap. * This is the only Thomas VHS to credit Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell in The Britt Allcroft Company logo at the end. Goofs * The original video cassette still shows The Video Collection logo on the label. This was fixed on later releases. Gallery File:YourFavouriteStoryCollection.PNG|Front cover File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectioninnersleeve.jpg|Inner sleeve File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionVideoCassette.jpg|Tape File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectiontitlecard.jpg|Title card File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionrunnersup.jpg|Runners up opening sequence File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionJonathan.jpg|Jonathan File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionMark.jpg|Mark File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionAbby.jpg|Abby File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionJake.jpg|Jake File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionJulian.jpg|Julian File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionHannah.jpg|Hannah File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionJames.jpg|James File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionDeclan.jpg|Declan File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionChristopher.jpg|Christopher File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionBilly.jpg|Billy File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionSongintro.jpg File:YourFavouriteStoryCollectionend.jpg|End card File:TheBrittAllcroftCompanyVHSendboard3.jpg|The Britt Allcroft Logo at the end. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases